


Equinox

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Niles Pumpkin Spice Week!, a diff ship every chapter guys, a little hurt/comfort, cotton candy even, mostly raw sugar fluff tho, some canon verse, some modern au, there are 5 altogether
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: This will be a collection of my prompts for the Niles Fall Shipping Celebration or Niles Pumpkin Spice. :) There's a different ship for each day because I wanted to cover ALL my bases, and the order is 1. Niles/Laslow 2. Niles/Odin 3. Niles/Felicia 4. Niles & Nina 5. Niles/Leo. Thank you to everyone who participated in this event, I'm so happy to celebrate it with you! HAPPY FALL.





	1. Day 1 - Niles/Laslow - Sweater

“And you think,” Niles says while he props his chin in his hand. His elbow is propped up on the counter of the dimly lit bar and he’s got an empty drink sitting near him. He’s still deciding if he wants another. They’ve got some festive drinks stocked now that the harvest season has set in, and all things considered it’s as safe a day as any to let himself go. They’re between marches, they’re usually safe in the Astral Plane, and they’re not at risk of being attacked.

 

It’s just that Laslow is  _ clearly _ drunk out of his mind. He seems like just the type to forget that just because he can’t taste the alcohol in the cider it’s still there. Not only that, but Niles doesn’t see Odin or Selena around to babysit him, so  _ someone _ has to do it. Primarily by mocking him. “You think that scarf is going to get you laid?” 

 

“Of course not,” Laslow says. He’s been sitting on a stool next to Niles all evening. A room full of other people he could be bothering, but Niles is the choice he made. Then again, Niles doesn’t mind so much. It’s been a long time coming, but he’s finally starting to appreciate Laslow a little more. He’s not the worst retainer around. He’s not even the worst guy around. 

 

Sometimes he’s even sweet. He has good intentions. Probably.

 

Niles reaches out and tugs on the scarf Laslow is wearing. This scarf is  _ not _ going to get anyone laid. It’s not even going to get anyone a second glance. It’s long and knit and far longer than necessary. He has it wrapped around his shoulders at least three times. It doesn’t match anything in this  _ world _ . Not the sweater he’s wearing, not an outfit anyone would  _ ever _ wear… It’s pretty awful. “Enlighten me.”

 

Laslow’s cheeks flare up a delightful shade of pink, though. There’s a moment of struggle where it’s clear he wants to look away and hide his embarrassment. He stays strong, though, and he stares Niles down. A shame. Niles quite enjoys flustering this moron. It’s easy--He’s honestly the shyest man Niles has ever encountered. 

 

Laslow says, “It’s to get me  _ kissed _ , not something more deviant. It should be obvious how it works, anyway.” 

 

“I don’t see anyone kissing you.” Niles looks around, mocks like he’s searching for this mystery kisser. But there’s no one. Just the two of them and a room full of people who aren’t giving either of them a second thought. It’s sort of nice that way. Niles couldn’t say for sure why Laslow insisted on joining him here, but a tiny part of him is thankful to have the company.

 

Laslow scoffs. “You’re blind. Obviously it works best where it’s cold. Come with me, I’ll demonstrate.” He slides off the stool he’s seated on and then he tugs on Niles’s sleeve. Niles looks at his empty drink. Maybe he won’t have another after all.

 

He follows Laslow outside and immediately any warmth that was settling over him from his drink vanishes. It’s icey out here! But then Laslow starts to unwrap his scarf and Niles begins to see his plan unfold. He clicks his tongue in understanding. “Ah.” 

 

“You see,” Laslow says with drunken confidence. “You’re so cold, aren’t you? But here, this is big enough to share.” 

 

Niles already knows what Laslow is trying to pull anyway, but he doesn’t stop him. In fact the smile on his lips is more than a little amused. He ducks his head and lets Laslow fling half of his scarf over Niles’s shoulders… and then he pulls on the other end. Niles takes a step closer, and then another, and then their bodies are touching and Laslow flashes him an unrestrained smile. 

 

His smiles are always so practiced and calm… and trained. Niles has seen them before. They’re fake. They’re covering something up. This one isn’t, and it’s twice as sweet to see a little bit of the unfiltered side of Laslow while he stands up on his toes and leans closer to Niles.

 

“You see? Now we’re close, I’m keeping you warm.” 

 

“I fail to see how this gets you kissed,” Niles mumbles. But he’s lying. He gets it. He can see the appeal. Laslow is right there, on his toes, near his face. His breath comes out in clouds and the tip of his nose is rosy pink. Niles doesn’t even have any business kissing him and he’s considering it. Maybe it’s because he’s a very handsome man. Or, well, maybe it’s because Laslow has taken such an interest in building their friendship recently. Niles likes the attention, even if it makes him anxious. 

 

“Well, once I’ve got someone wrapped up with me like this, I’ll say something to woo them, of course. Then, while their knees are still weak, I’ll kiss them.” 

 

Honestly if Laslow had someone who was half as drunk as he is, the plan might actually work. For now Niles just stays close because it’s toasty closer to Laslow. Being away from him means no more scarf, and he’s grown quite fond of it in the last thirty seconds. “Woo me, then. Don’t rob me of the full experience.” 

 

Laslow’s smile falters. He looks hesitant, for just a moment. Then he reaches up and curls his icy fingertips into Niles’s sleeve. He clings to it too tightly, and he clears his throat. “I think you’re beautiful,” He says. Niles tries not to look half as skeptical as he is, but it must show on his face because Laslow shakes his head. His bangs sway and his eyes lid partway, long lashes covering soft purple. “No, Niles, really. There’s this other part of you. It’s doesn’t have to be below the surface, you just hide it away to keep it safe. But there are days when I notice you watching the stars, or looking out at the sea, and I wonder what you’re thinking about. You look so lonely when you stand there alone. Do you want company? It’s obvious you’re more than what you put on display.” 

 

Niles’s lips feel dry. He feels attacked more than he feels wooed. Laslow bites his lower lip, tugs it between his teeth. Niles turns his attention back to his eyes. “I love a nice, flattering lie.” 

 

“Hush. I wouldn’t lie to you about this. I  _ know you _ . We’re the same, you and I. Maybe we cope differently, but we’ve lost something dear in our lives--and it makes us afraid to lose something dear again. You push everyone away and I chase after them aimlessly, but we have a common goal: being alone. If I’m alone no one can break my heart. If you’re alone no one can let you fall painfully in love. Am I right?” 

 

Laslow pulls on the end of the scarf he’s still holding. He’s waiting for an answer. Niles isn’t sure he can give him one. “Did you plan this?” He croaks, instead. This feels far too scripted for a drunk man to come up with on the spot. But Laslow only smiles at him.

 

He’s cute in the way he drops just one of his eyes closed. He winks at Niles like this conversation is light and playful and not a borderline assault. “If I did, this the part where I should be kissing you, and reassuring you that although our pasts may hurt, our futures can be bright, together.” 

 

Niles shakes his head side to side slowly. “I’m not cut out for romances, I’m afraid.” 

 

Laslow lets go of his sleeve and it’s because he brings that hand up to Niles’s face. Carefully he touches his jaw, and then his cheek, and Niles feels tense the whole while… but he doesn’t snap at him. He holds out to hear what Laslow has to say. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Niles’s gaze flickers to the ground in the distance. How can Laslow say  _ that _ ? Niles isn’t even sure if he can believe it. He doesn’t want to hurt him… but doesn’t he know he might as well be? “You’re drunk.” 

 

“Not as drunk as you think I am,” Laslow swiftly whispers. “Just enough to ease the nerves--and yes… I did plan this. I thought maybe if I lured you out here all alone I would be more confident telling you how I feel. So please, accept that compliment. I want to get to know you better.”

 

Is it a compliment? Niles wonders if its really that and not a backhanded way of calling Niles out for being a loner. But then Laslow tugs on that dumb scarf again Niles is swept over with the magic of a drunk idiot trying to woo him, and he lets Laslow pull him down until their lips touch. It’s… short lived. Their lips brush and they part immediately after, no kiss had, because Niles realizes just how out of his comfort zone he is. But Laslow throws his arms around his shoulders and pulls him back down  _ hard _ and then Niles can’t escape drowning in the sweet taste of hard cider on his lips. 

 

When he pulls away the second time Laslow actually lets him, and his breath comes out in gentle pants that put clouds of steam between them. Laslow smiles, twirls the end of his bangs nervously. Like he thinks he’s in trouble. “Maybe… you’re drunk enough to agree to kiss me again?” He asks. 

 

Niles isn’t drunk at all. This entire conversation sobered him up fast. He’s more afraid to commit to this than he wants to admit. “Maybe. If you retire this scarf.” 

 

Laslow’s nervous smile blossoms into a brilliant one. “Is that a yes? I’ll have you know this scarf is quite the lady-killer. If I lay her to rest I’ll be losing out on wooing half this camp.” 

 

“I’ll be doing them a favor.” Niles snatches the scarf off of his own shoulders and lets it fall between them. Laslow pouts… but he just wraps it back up around himself like it was earlier. 

 

“That, and the promise of kissing you might be worth missing opportunities elsewhere,” Laslow decides. Niles doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what to think or how to feel. But then Laslow bumps into Niles’s shoulder with his own and it feels casual and calm. Like maybe Laslow can see him struggling to form an opinion, let alone an answer. He gestures towards the door. “Come on then, chap. It’s cold out here. Let’s get warmed up.”


	2. Day 2 - Odin/Niles - Pumpkin/Rain

Odin is autumn. He’s lofty and dramatic, he’s vibrant, he’s a warm drink on a cold day. He’s jumping in leaves when they pile up on the ground and he’s just a bit of caramel syrup on his lower lip. He’s scarves so long he could trip on them and he’s a  _ spoiled brat _ because he managed to drag Niles to this pumpkin patch.

 

It’s miserable. It rained the night before and the skies look like they’ll open up and storm at any moment. The October weather is bitingly cold, the sort of cold that puts an ache in his bones, but Niles has only the lukewarm remains of a cup of hot cider in his hand to warm his fingertips. With those things combined, it’s no surprise: he should be an icicle. But he’s not. He can’t be, not when he’s walking alongside the sun. 

 

Walking behind him, more accurately. Odin is a few paces ahead of Niles and he’s walking with purpose. One of his arms is folded over his chest and the other is fisted up where he can chew on the tip of his thumb. He’s cautiously and meticulously inspecting what seems to be every pumpkin in this field. Which happens to be a lot. 

 

While he walks his shoes squelch in the mud. The very same mud that Niles is trying to step around here and there so he doesn’t get his shoes dirty, but Odin has brown All-Star’s and when they arrived here today they were yellow. Sunshine yellow like the soft scarf he’s wearing, but even that scarf is only loosely wrapped once around his neck. The other end of it is dragging through the muddy patch behind them and, would you look at that, also a nice,  ombré into brown. It’s a surprise it doesn’t fall right off.

 

“It’s going to rain,” Niles says. If he looks off in the distance he can see it, it’s already coming down not far from them. It’s not that he wants to cut this date short, but… it’s miserable and cold and Niles thinks the only thing that would make it worse is if it were miserable and cold and  _ wet _ . “Let’s head back--we can get a pumpkin from the grocery store or something.” 

 

“We’re already here!” Odin argues. He turns around just in time to see Niles twist the empty cider cup into the mud. He glances at it and then up at Niles’s eyes. “If you leave that here we’re picking it up on the way back.”

 

Niles puts his hands up innocently. “I didn’t know I was in the presence of the litter-police.” 

 

“What if a bird or something eats that? You could make it sick. Actually,” He backtracks and picks up the empty cup himself. “I’ll just carry it for you so we don’t forget.” 

 

“Odin, give it here,” 

 

“No! You were going to leave it there like a small-wildlife terrorist!” Odin says it very seriously… but he flashes Niles a smile over his shoulder. He’s in a good mood, or so he seems to be. Which is impressive because Niles’s mood is rapidly deteriorating. “Look--there’s another patch up ahead.” 

 

Niles rolls his eyes. He doesn’t really see the value in coming here. They’ve been together for several years--they’ve been engaged for ten months--and never once have they  _ ever _ carved a pumpkin. Not once! Odin has never made him leave the comfort of his own home on a too-cold rainy day to trudge through mud that comes up to their ankles.

 

Niles  _ loves him _ . Obviously, to be with him for this long. Niles wants to spend the rest of his life with Odin and his wild ideas and dramatic visions. But this sucks. This is a really shitty way to spend an afternoon. Especially when they could be at home with warm clothes and warm drinks. Their apartment has a fireplace. A fireplace! That’s the kind of bullshit you do on days like this. You lay in front of the fireplace and read books or watch movies or  _ make out _ . Pumpkin patches have a time and a place and now is certainly not that time.

 

They've only just made it to the cluster of pumpkins in question when it finally happens. Dramatically. A clap of thunder signals the storm, and then a wall of rain so strong it nearly bowls them over crashes down over the pumpkin patch. Odin looks up at the sky. Niles watches water soak into his sweater, into his dark jeans. The fabrics get heavier and they turn darker. It dribbles down over his once-spikey hair and flattens it against his forehead. Niles zips up his jacket to keep his own shirt dry. Odin looks defeated. Probably not because he doesn't have a jacket on. "Can we just go?" Niles asks. He has to shout it to be heard over the rain. Odin looks at the pumpkins surrounding them. His shoulders sag, but he doesn’t stop what he’s doing. 

 

“We have to get the perfect pumpkin!” he shouts back. 

 

“For  _ what _ ?” Niles reaches out and pulls at Odin’s shoulder. He turns to face him and Odin looks a touch shocked to have been plucked right out of hyper-focused pumpkin-land. 

 

“I promised Nina,” He says, almost too quiet. Niles is quiet too. Water dribbles down Niles’s hair, over his neck, but the momentary pounding in his ears is louder than any storm. 

 

They were supposed to have her, by now. She was supposed to be placed with them last week. They didn’t have any hiccups during the adoption process. She’s five, big enough to form [powerful] opinions, and she grew attached to them just as quickly as they fell in love with her. She wasn’t against the adoption, all of the paperwork was coming through fine. But there was one last court date left, the date where the judge would say “You did it, she’s yours.” Something came up. Something so irrelevant. One man somewhere down the line called in sick one afternoon, and through the butterfly effect that somehow pushed Nina’s court date back a month. It pushed Nina’s  _ placement _ date back a month. They can’t bring her  _ home _ for another month.

 

One more month.

 

“She won’t be there to carve it, Odin. There’s no point,” Niles croaks. Nina won’t be with them over Halloween. They hoped she would be--Niles wanted to take her trick-or-treating. They were going to dress up like cats together. It doesn't matter now. They'll have her in a few more weeks; before they can lose any more holidays.

 

“She asked me, alright? She asked me to carve a pumpkin for her and take lots of pictures and I’m  _ going to _ . I’m not going to break my first promise to my own daughter! If you want to go back, go back. I’ll find it on my own. Me and your litter-cup.” 

 

Having a fight in a storm in a vat of mud wasn't what Niles had in mind when he woke up that morning. It's so outrageous. Niles swallows once, twice, but the knot in his throat won't go away. Odin looks at him like he's helpless. Niles's shoulders slump and all of his will to fight leaves him in one, big exhale. “What did she ask you to carve?” 

 

“She told me we could pick,” Odin says. Niles slides his hand down to the soppy small of Odin’s back and guides him to walk further into the cluster of pumpkins. 

 

“Maybe a cat,” Niles says. “Sitting on the moon or something.” That’s kind of a classic, but it’s the sort of classic that never goes out of style. 

 

Odin squishes into Niles’s side and nods his head. He’s shivering. He should have worn a coat. This rain is ice. “She would like that,” Odin says, numbly. 

 

“You could have told me earlier.”

 

“It shouldn’t have mattered! I hope you would put the same amount of energy into finding a perfect pumpkin for your husband  _ or _ your daughter.” Odin has a smile on his face now, though, so at least the storm brewing between them has passed, even if the rain hasn’t. He crouches to inspect a pumpkin and, after turning it around a couple of times, thank  _ goodness _ he picks it up.

 

“You’re not my husband yet.” Niles hums playfully, but it gets lost in the sound of water rushing down harder. He looks at the pumpkin in Odin’s arms. It’s nice and round, doesn’t have any weird bumps or flat spots, even the stem has a pretty curve to it… and it’s nice and clean thanks to the storm. He takes his empty cup back from Odin so he doesn’t have to try and juggle both. “This is it? The ‘chosen one’?” 

 

“You’re right,” Odin says over the rain. “I shouldn’t have dragged you out in this weather. I’m sorry! This pumpkin will have to do. I believe Nina will love it regardless.” 

 

Niles swings his arm around Odin’s shoulder while they start their journey back towards the barn where they can pay for the pumpkin. He turns his head, squishes Odin close by his shoulder, and kisses his forehead--but even that’s waterlogged. “I’m sorry too.”

 

“Don’t apologize! There’s nothing left to forgive. We can both agree that Nina deserves this pumpkin, can’t we? If you feel bad, you can make it up to me by scooping all the guts out when we get home.” 

 

“I don’t scoop guts.” 

 

“And neither do I, but gut-scooping is part of being a parent,” Odin flashes him a smile. Even when the world around them is a swirl of brown and grey speckled with orange, he’s warm and bright and brimming with energy. He’s so ready--he’s going to be an impeccable father. Niles will be lucky if he can keep up.

 

Yes, Odin is one of Niles’s two favorite people, but he’s sorely mistaken if he thinks  _ Niles _ is the one who'll be elbow deep in pumpkin guts. Then again, they can have that fight later. By a nice, toasty fire.

  
  



	3. Day Three - Niles/Felicia - I didn't use either prompt i'm a monster

They're just on their way home from the festival. In Nohr, they celebrate by carving out pumpkins and dressing up. It's all fun and games. This year is the first year that Nina is old enough to really care about dressing up. The idea has always been to wear a costume that has meaning for you. Niles hasn’t ever understood that. They’re costumes, they don’t mean anything. Besides, half the time that Anna woman is pulling people aside and forcing them into  _ different _ costumes. 

 

Niles usually just dresses to match his liege. Not today though. Today he’s dressed up to match his favorite little girl. She’s only four, but she’s spunky. She insisted they match. Maybe she’s a daddy’s girl because she didn’t say a word about  _ Felicia _ matching. Just Niles. 

 

So he asked Leo to pull a couple strings and wore a regal costume that looks something like a prince. White tights, tall boots, gold cords, and shoulder pads, the whole shebang. He even let Nina braid part of his hair into a half ponytail. 

 

(It was awful, but Felicia rebraided it when Nina ran off to get dressed and at least it's presentable now. Nina is none the wiser. Thank goodness for a loving wife and nimble fingers.)

 

Nina is obviously dressed as a princess. She  _ usually _ wears her hair in two shoulder-length braids that stick out from her head because they’re so short. Not tonight! For this festival, her hair is down in soft pink waves. Felicia made her dress, it's poofy with a petticoat and she really does look like a little princess. 

 

Niles doesn’t know why Felicia didn’t dress up like a princess too. Maybe she just chose not to, or maybe she didn’t have time to make a costume. She’s just wearing the uniform the castle bakers wear. Her hair is braided down one shoulder and her skirt is poofy but the design is a touch different. Her jacket is lighter, with buttons down the front in two columns, and she even has a short, puffy chef’s hat. 

 

She’s adorable, but he wonders if she would have preferred to dress up in something a little more like a costume and a little less like what she does on a daily basis anyway. She’s just dressed up as a different sort of servant, after all. 

 

But regardless, the party was fun. Well, the festival. The whole of Windmire was there. Leo told him he looked very nice--maybe he should dress up a little nicer for work. Odin told him he looked like a heroic prince. Forrest and Ophelia played with Nina the whole time, with Niles or Felicia occasionally tracking her down again to make sure they didn't wander far. Ophelia dressed as a little witch, and Forrest dressed up as a pirate. 

 

Felicia spent the evening with Niles. She stayed a little too-dutifully at his side. He couldn't even leave to get them drinks without her following behind him. Which is probably for the better, because it seemed like everything he picked up to offer her she turned her nose up to. "Don't you smell the warm cider? It's a tradition. It reminds me of home," she said. 

 

Mulled wine is also traditional but Niles didn’t argue with her. He likes cider too--and Felicia happily shared with Nina any time she ran over to them. 

 

It was fun. There were a lot of events to take part in. A dunking tank operated by Arthur and Effie. Arthur was the unlucky dunk-ee and Effie never missed. Odin and Laslow hosted a few children's games, such as bobbing for apples. Nina put her  _ entire _ head in the water and Niles nearly lost his mind laughing about it. She didn’t even come up with an apple, just a shocked expression.

 

When the lights got low they left. Niles and Felicia don’t live in the castle anymore. It was nice while it lasted, but a little house up the way is fine with them. Just far enough that they have some privacy, and just close enough that they can walk there daily and not find it taxing. 

 

Except for poor Nina, who is in Niles’s arms and has her cheek squished against his shoulder. She’s looking at Felicia, and she sounds like she’s fighting sleep with all she’s got when she says “Mama, what’s wrong?” 

 

Niles glances at Felicia. She looks fine to him. Maybe she's been a little quiet on the walk, but otherwise, she's beautiful as ever. She fiddles with the end of her braid, but she smiles for them. "I don't know what you mean, dear. Nothing's wrong." 

 

Nina sticks her tongue out. Niles looks back at the road. They’re almost home. Nina is worn out, he’s sure she’ll peel off that dress and go straight to bed. After Nina complains about her silence, though, Felicia makes gentle, idle chatter with their daughter the whole while. 

 

She claps her hands together gently when Niles sets Nina down in the doorway of their home. “Alright Nina, up those stairs! Brush out your hair and wash your face while I pick out your nightgown.” 

 

She’s precious. Her cute, heeled boots clop on each step while she chases Nina up the stairs. Nina squeals in delight. Niles locks their doors… and then he heads upstairs to their bedroom, to change. This outfit is entirely too stuffy for his tastes. 

 

A handful of minutes later Felicia slips into their bedroom. She lets the door click closed behind her and she walks past Niles to slump down onto the side of the bed.  _ Dramatically _ . She sighs but she leans down and works the laces of her boots open. 

 

"So," Niles says. He's midway through shrugging off his shirt. Felicia looks up, catches a glimpse of his exposed chest, turns a cute shade of pink, and then looks back at her boots like maybe he wouldn't notice. Cute. She's cute. Just over four years they've been married and she's still adorable as ever...but clearly feeling blue. "What  _ is _ wrong?” 

 

“I’m sorry?” Felicia asks. She steps out of her shoes and tucks them under the bed neatly. Then she stands up and picks up the small pile of clothes Niles has let fall to the floor and tosses them into a hamper. “Nothing is wrong at all! Do I look like something is wrong? I’m perfectly fine! Are you fine?” 

 

“Hey, hey,” Niles catches Felicia’s chin with his thumb and finger. She looks at him, but she’s hesitant. Her thick, pretty lashes hide her eyes… but then she glances up at him and she’s helpless. He’s caught her. “You’re upset about something. The argument will go a lot faster if you’ll give me a hint as to what I did wrong.” 

 

“No argument! Really. It’s nothing--it’s silly.” 

 

“Is it nothing or is it silly? It can’t be both,” Niles hums. He lets Felicia go gently.  He goes back to shucking off his own costume. She tugs the hat off her head and he tries not to smile and the way her hair got messy beneath it. Once she’s set that down she turns to look at him and huffs. 

 

“It’s just that no one asked, is all.” 

 

“Pardon?” Niles asks. Felicia folds her hands over her chest with a pout. “Asked you what?”

 

"Well, you're supposed to wear a costume that's  _ meaningful _ to you to the Festival If Bonds. Just like you’re supposed to celebrate the bonds we share! And I wore this costume, but no one asked. Not one person, the whole night! I’m just… Oh! It’s frustrating, is all.” 

 

Well, no one asked Niles why he was wearing a prince costume either. Everyone wears silly outfits. No one actually cares why you choose what you do. The meaningful side of this festival has been muted for years now. But he closes his eye and tries to humor her. “Alright, love. Why did you dress up like a cook?”

 

“A  _ baker _ .” 

 

“Oh, excuse me. A  _ baker _ . Why did you dress up as a  _ baker _ ?” He doesn’t actually care much. He’s more interested in why it’s bothering her than why she chose the costume. But she turns bright red and puts her face in her hands. 

 

“It’s not the same if I  _ forced  _ you to ask! Oh, now I just feel guilty. I’m sorry, Niles. Please, don’t worry about it.”

 

She starts to unbutton her little chef jacket. Niles decides not to worry about it. There are about fifteen seconds of silence. Felicia says it again. "Really, you don't need to worry." 

 

Ah, so she wants him to worry after all. He wanders closer to her… wraps his arms around her shoulders and lays his cheek against the side of her head. “I’m really quite interested. You’ve got me dreadfully curious, you know. Please, tell me. I’ll beg if you like.”

 

Felicia lets out a pathetic laugh. "It's because… Well, I dressed like a baker because I have a  _ bun _ in the oven. I wanted to tell everyone tonight, but no one even asked. Now I’ve spoiled the fun.” 

 

“You what?” Niles drops his arms from her shoulders to her waist and pulls her closer to him. She’s soft and tiny as ever, and she happily slumps her weight back against his chest. She closes her eyes and hums. 

 

“Don’t be scared, silly. We’ve done it all before.” Her hums are soothing by his ear, but he thinks he’s just as afraid for a moment as he was the first time. She’s right, of course. They’ve done it before--and Nina’s turning out okay, right? So he turns his head to kiss the side of her cheek once, twice, and then again until she giggles. She swats at his face gently. “Niles! I’m sorry for being pouty. I’ll come up with a cuter way to tell everyone else. I’m just glad I was able to tell  _ you _ .” 

 

"We're having another baby," Niles confirms on a sharp exhale. All one breath out, but Felicia must hear him trying to decide between panic and excitement because she turns in his arms and leans up to ever-so-gently leave a featherlight kiss on his jaw. 

 

“Yes!” She says, happy as ever. “This time maybe a boy? Or another little girl. Or maybe both--obviously twins run in my family…” She pats his cheek with her hand. Thank the gods out there that he has someone like her to remind him this is  _ good _ news and not some kind of test. “I think Nina is the perfect age to be a big sister, don’t you?” 

 

Well, it's not like she gets much say in the matter. But he sees what she's doing. She's painting a happy picture for him, and he  _ appreciates it _ . “Alright, alright.” He slides his hands down to her waist… and then he tickles her sides. “Then get to bed--if I’m exhausted I’m sure you are too.” 

 

She squawks, she takes a few steps back… and then she smiles bright and warm at him. And, hey, he smiles too. He’s not that afraid, not really. Actually, he realizes thoughtfully… he might  _ just _ be excited. This is a pretty remarkable ending to this year’s Festival of Bonds.

 

He just says a prayer Nina takes it well. 


	4. day 5 - leo/niles - mulled wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh whats up i did day 5 before i did day 4 AND I'M LATE whatcha gonna do about it I MADE this ship week

Three weeks ago Leo found a book. Niles was with him. They were rearranging some exhausted tomes tucked away in the back of the castle’s library. When Leo’s fingers ghosted past a specific volume he hesitated. “Niles,” he said with a breath of hesitation, “Stay by my side.” 

 

When he pulled back on the dusty spine of the book the ground shook. With a thundering boom the floor collapsed and hinged open. When he crouched down to check it the ladder seemed safe… so Niles and Leo went down. There was an old study. Books so old they were eaten up by moths and covered in a layer of cobwebs as thick as mud. One book in particular caught Leo’s eye.

 

It was about old myth and lore. About gods and goddesses worshipped long before the dragons, allegedly. One such goddess worked her powers around water and nature, and it was said that she would revive the land and make it fertile and fruitful.

 

Flash forward to now. After pouring over that book for this long, Leo’s decided that he wants to try one of the rituals involved. Niles isn’t sure how he feels about the ritual itself. Supposedly if he brings an offering to the water, stays in the spring for a while, and some other nonsense… the water goddess will bless the land and it might ease their poor crops. He doesn’t know if he believes in any of it. He doesn’t know if Leo believes in any of it either, but for Nohr’s growth he’s willing to try.

 

The first step in all of this was dressing for the occasion. Leo’s wearing an airy, white shirt with a v that sinks so low it’s nearly to his belly. It’s baggy on him, threatens to slip over his shoulder, but it’s held in place with a silky sash tied snug around his hips. There’s a cape clasped over one of his arms and under the other. The clasp is settled in the middle of his chest and has a crest of Nohr decorating it. The cape itself is unlike anything Niles has ever seen him wear. It’s sheer, shimmering in the dusk. Clear so that the light can filter through it, move fluidly from the sky and into the water, and the only thing breaking its path are occasional  _ leaves _ . Real leaves from the local trees that have been treated with something and sewn into the fabric. Leo said it was all written in the book. He’s meant to wear something that connects the sky to the water to the earth in a direct path. 

 

Leo is in the water. He really thinks this is worth trying. All the other gods have failed Nohr thus far, maybe this one might shed some mercy. Even if she doesn’t, she should at least appreciate the effort. Leo is gorgeous out there. The sky is pink and orange and red while the sun sinks low and the light bounces off of the water. It reflects off dribbles and droplets sliding down his hair. The white of his clothes turned translucent easily enough. Leo’s skin shows through where the loose fabric clings desperately to him. The cape won’t sink. It floats and billows along the top of the water and the leaves cast shadows on its surface. 

 

He looks like a god himself, no goddess required. 

 

Niles joined him to ensure his safety, of course. He looks up at the sky and thinks in the very least they’re lucky that this full moon landed on a clear night. The ritual requested an offering be left at the edge of this spring for the goddess. It didn’t specify what that offering should be, and Leo scoured for context or clues. Finding none, he chose not to risk it. He brought an offering of bread, an offering of gold, and even an offering of blood cut from his own hand. They’re all meant to be left by the spring when they leave, when this ceremony is complete. 

 

Ah, but that might take some time. Niles knows that Leo is trying to meditate. He wants to clear his mind and make the most of his time spent in this water. Good for him--but Niles can already see him shaking from here. The lower the sun gets the colder the water becomes… and Leo can’t leave that water until the reflection of the full moon shines down on it. The moon is steadily rising, of course, but… Niles anticipates Leo will regret this ritual. 

 

He’ll regret it even more if he catches his death out in that ice water performing a nonsense ceremony to a goddess whose time has long passed. So Niles goes about his business doing all he can to make the ceremony less painful for Leo. He has his own preparations to attend to. 

 

Niles isn’t part of this ceremony, only a tagalong who refused not to bear witness. Leo is his entire world, after all. He’s the man who saved him and the man who Niles swore his life to, and the man he, unfortunately, fell in love with. There’s not much hope in the way of that--Niles will never be allowed to publicly love his liege. The world will either think Leo forced his hand as a servant or think that Niles is  _ highly _ out of line. 

 

Still, while the fire sparks and smolders and Niles tosses in some dead leaves to help it flare into life, he knows that their feelings are doing the same. Leo loves him. It’s obvious. They’re  _ in love _ but they’re afraid to act. Maybe they’ll be that way their whole lives. Maybe Leo will take a husband or a wife one day, have a family, but tragically be in love with someone else?

 

It’s not Niles’s favorite thing to think about. He sets a folded blanket a small distance from the fire. The orange light bounces off of it, but shadows are beginning to overwhelm them. The moon is out. The sun is gone. But… it will still be some time before the moon is high enough to reflect over the lake. 

 

Niles glances over his shoulder to check on Leo. He looks alright. His mouth is in a flat line, his eyes are closed. His damp eyelashes aren’t even twitching. He seems very at peace. He’s stronger than Niles--he couldn’t have subjected himself to this kind of torture. Niles sets a thick, iron pot directly into the fire. The flames come up and lick around the bottom of it curiously, and he pours out a container into the pot. Cider. Apples grow like weeds in Nohr and thank goodness for that because they have little else beyond cabbage to feed their starving people. This is fresh, the kitchen staff just mashed the apples into the thick juice for Niles that morning. He knew what he would be doing while Leo did this nonsense. 

 

The next thing he pours into the pot is dark and thick wine. The castle keeps plenty on hand, it’s one of the few luxuries of Nohr. Drinking away the regret, that is. Next he dumps out a pouch of spices. Cinnamon sticks and star shaped pods and whole cloves float along the surface of the wine, swirling around as the cold liquid starts to heat up. He’s just slicing pieces of orange into the wine when he notices the moon peeking up beyond the trees. 

 

Moonlight bathes over Leo’s shoulders. It pours down through the leaves and the cape and the spring and creates an eerie glow in the water. Leo gasps and his eyes snap open.

 

He looks almost startled to see Niles when their eyes meet. Was he so lost in his own thoughts? Niles tugs a set of Leo’s more casual clothes from his bag and lays them near the fire where the blanket is. Then he stands up and takes slow steps closer to Leo. “I’d say the moonlight is on the lake, Milord. Is this ceremony complete?”

 

Leo doesn’t say a word. He doesn’t nod or shake his head or speak up, he just wades out of the water. With every movement he looks like he’s more and more cold. The cape and his clothes cling more than ever to his skin, and he walks barefoot the distance to Niles. 

 

His teeth are chattering while Niles works open the clasp on the cape. It hits the ground a moment later. Niles plucks open that sash, tugs Leo’s shirt over his head. The fabric is like ice cubes. So is Leo’s skin. He’s got goosebumps all over his arms and shoulders.

 

Niles steps away to fetch the blanket while Leo pushes the white pants off too. He’s left in smallclothes but he doesn’t bother with those. Niles flaps out the fire-toasted blanket and drapes it around his shoulders… and then Leo falls a few steps into his open arms. 

 

He’s shivering so hard, Niles isn’t surprised. He lays his cheek on Leo’s head while he cowers into Niles. He tries to warm himself any way possible, his frigid nose nuzzles into Niles’s neck. Niles doesn’t waste a second in bringing his arms around him. He rubs his hands up and down Leo’s back, over his arms, creating friction between the blanket and his skin. He just wants to warm him up, but he has to admit he likes how close Leo is to him. 

 

“Niles,” Leo says, and turns his head. Niles turns his head as well, to hear what his liege has to say… but instead he just feels Leo’s chilled lips kiss over the corner of his mouth. Heat floods through  _ Niles _ . He’s never--they’ve never--it’s entirely unexpected. Maybe a mistake? “Thank you.” 

 

Niles doesn’t know what to say. He pulls Leo to the fire he’s made to sit down, and he dips a mug into the mulled wine. Leo takes it and holds it in his hands, but he doesn’t drink it. He just sits there and breathes in the steam while it cools a little. Niles situates himself on the ground next to Leo… and Leo lays his head against Niles’s shoulder. 

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

“I had a lot of time to think while I was in that water,” Leo says. Niles is quiet, but he brings his arm around Leo to keep him close, to keep him warm. He’s still shaking, but not nearly so much. He’s got some pink returning to his cheeks. “I love you, Niles. Maybe no one else in this world can know that, but you should.” 

 

Niles’s words catch in his throat. He’s not sure what to say, how to react. He already knew. It was obvious--they’ve been dreadfully obvious. 

 

“I know you love me as well,” Leo croaks. “I don’t know how I’m going to make it work yet, but if you’ll just… trust me. Trust me like you did tonight, when you brought me here. I’ll make this work.” 

 

“You’ll make  _ us _ work?” Niles asks, for some clarification. Leo nods his head. He takes a sip from his wine, but it’s so slow and hesitant. Niles can tell he’s trying not to burn his tongue. He sighs deeply after that. 

 

“Will you trust me?” 

 

“With my life,” Niles promises. Leo glances at him through those lovely, earthy brown eyes. A smile flickers over his lips… and then he leans closer again. 

 

Niles won’t let him miss, this time. He kisses him slow and cautiously, and the taste of warm wine and cinnamon seals the promise. 

 

This stupid ceremony may not heal the land, but that doesn’t matter. Niles trusts that Leo can do anything he puts his mind to, gods be damned. If Leo says he’s going to take Niles as the man he loves, Niles believes it whole-heartedly. It may not be easy, but nothing good in life ever is.

 

Leo sneezes. Niles grins. “Stay close to me, milord. You’ll catch a cold.” 

 

“Mhmm,” Leo mutters. He scoots a little closer to Niles anyway. Niles happily keeps him at his side, and they share sweet, mulled wine and anxious, exciting new kisses.


End file.
